Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Solarverse)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi — also known as Ama-no-Minaka-nushi — is the Primordial Shinto Cosmic Entity of Sin, Malice, and Stars, specifically the Pole Star. It is the Primordial Chaos that existed before the Creation of the Universe, and therefore predates the entire Shinto Pantheon. 'History' Originally a deity of the Pole Star and the primordial chaos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi was "born" from the darkness of the Endless Stars. It is the antithesis to the positive aspects of life in Shinto Mythology, and the force that predated the Universe who existed alone in absolute darkness. It is often associated with the lingering energies and emotions that bring forth imbalance in the world. However, the malevolent force that was Amatsu-Mikaboshi was disturbed by the emergence of In and Yo, which gave birth to the Universe, along with Life and Movement. This resulted in the destruction of the Primordial Darkness. However, fragments of it still lingered on in the Universe, and merged together to make itself partially whole once more. Feeling embittered by the emergence of life and the birth of humanity, Amatsu-Mikaboshi retreated to the secondary Hell of Japanese Mythology, Soku-no-Kumi, and served as its ruler. The souls of the sinful, known as Shitidama, dwell within this realm. Due to its contempt and detachment for life and humanity, Amatsu-Mikaboshi takes no responsibility for any of the Shitidama's actions, and does nothing to quell whatever havoc or destruction they could potentially cause. Much like the Kotoamatsukami (with the recent exception of Amenominakanushi), Amatsu-Mikaboshi has remained 'hidden' away for eons, and has not been mentioned. Though it has no current plans and maintains its status as the ruler of Soku-no-Kumi, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's main desire is for everything to return to the brink of boundless chaos and nothingness. As Amatsu-Mikaboshi is in the world but not of the world, it has no clear part in the world, and has no desire to interfere. It is an abstract presence in the Universe, and shares no traits of a traditional Kami; in that the latter can be communicated with directly. 'Appearance' As the dark, primordial void of Shinto Mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has no singular form, meaning that any indication of its primordial form is rather elusive. Its true form can be characterized as a frightening endless mass of absolute darkness that induces utter madness and insanity. Currently, it has taken the form of a pale-skinned mature woman of unparalleled beauty with jet-black hair and dark-crimson vacant eyes. A revealing midnight black dress adorns her Junoesque form, along with long black gloves that rise up to her elbows. According to its own claims, Amatsu-Mikaboshi takes this form in order to appear harmless. 'Personality' God_of_Malice.jpg|'"Life...what a meaningless concept."' Predation.jpg Darkness_of_Shinto.jpg Amatsu-Mikaboshi_Second_Manifestation.jpg Blank_Slate.jpg The_Shinto_Void.jpg|'The Nothingness Before Shinto' Empty Smile.jpg Although Amatsu-Mikaboshi is primarily known as the "God of Evil and Malice", it is anything but. Rather, it is a bitter and cold force of nature, and as such, speaks with a voice oozing with acrimonious contempt for all that is life. This is presumably due to its annoyance of the concept of Life essentially 'ridding' of the Primordial Darkness that Amatsu-Mikaboshi originally was. In addition to its aloof nature, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is in fact an emotionless and apathetic individual. It is well aware of the dichotomy between good and evil, as well as the difference between right and wrong, but does not care for the concepts, as such notions are beneath the cosmic entity. 'Powers and Abilities' As it is the primordial chaos of the Shinto Mythos, as well as the main deity of malice and stars, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an astronomically powerful, preternatural, chaotic, and immoral force of nature. As there is no known being who has fought or challenged it, there are no traces of information or knowledge regarding Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power or capabilities. Due to it predating the Kotoamatsukami, it can be inferred that the entity is superior than that of the trio of Kami, and is the absolute strongest entity of the Shinto Pantheon. It is suggested that in the beginning of Shinto mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi was a single, overwhelming force of absolute chaos and darkness that ruled the Universe, as there was no other existence at the time. When the emergence of In and Yo came about, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power was fragmented, but did not fade away as its aura remained. Amatsu-Mikaboshi, as it is a force rather than a physical god, essentially feeds off of emotions. Despite the solidity of its original primordial form being destroyed, its essence still lingers on in the hearts of all beings. Nothingness Physiology: As the primal embodiment of nothingness within the Shinto Mythos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has full control over its true form. Its vast capabilities allow it to erase everything it comes in contact with. ---- 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown, likely High 1-A Name: Amatsu Mikaboshi (天津甕星), The August Star of Heaven Origin: Japanese Mythology. Gender: Irrelevant, but primarily appears in the form of a female. Age: Inapplicable. Predates the Universe. Classification: Japanese God, Abstract Being, Embodiment of the Void, Primordial Chaos, God of Darkness and Evil, Cosmic Entity Power and Abilities: Chaos Manipulation, Healing, Shapeshifting (often uses this to appear as a female, because it believes this makes it seem harmless, and therefore causes others to assume that it is not a threat), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Possible Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Unknown (It is the endless Chaos that existed before Creation, and the endless Void of Absolute Darkness. Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Irrelevant Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: None notable. Due to the movement of In and Yo, which brought forth life and the Universe, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power fragmented and weakened over time. Key: Primordial Void 'Voice Interpretation' *'Eleanor Audley (the voice of Maleficent)' *'Tasia Valenza (the voice of Poison Ivy)' 'Trivia' *Much like Demonicjester01's incarnation of Durga, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's female form is reminiscent of Su-Na-Lee from Freezing, but is slightly edited. Its rarely used second manifestation is based on Hagoromo Gitsune from Nurarihyon no Mago. *The original depiction of Amatsu-Mikaboshi is occasionally classified as a male deity, while this version is shown to take on a feminine form, much like how the Marvelverse incarnation of the deity (The Chaos King) morphs into a female shape to appear harmless. *As it predates the Kotoamatsukami, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the oldest and strongest entity to exist within the Shinto Pantheon. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's signature theme is Bleach OST: 7 Creeping Shadows. *Conceptually, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is somewhat similar to the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, as both entities represent Chaos and Nothingness. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon female character